$ -0.2 - \dfrac{99}{50} - 1.05 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{99}{50} = -1.98$ Now we have: $ -0.2 - 1.98 - 1.05 = {?} $ $ -0.2 - 1.98 - 1.05 = -3.23 $